Juntando los pedazos
by cheeselord
Summary: Era una maraña irreconocible de fragmentos del pasado, era una bola de estambre mal enredado en la cual no podías diferenciar el inicio del final, era pedazos mal pegados de un jarrón roto... Spoilers si no han visto el  capitulo de leones y corderos.
1. Introduccion

Brecha:

f. Resquicio por donde algo empieza a perder su seguridad.

f. Herida, especialmente en la cabeza.

Real Diccionario de la Lengua Española

* * *

><p>Introduccion<p>

El Abismo

Brecha, su nombre era Brecha… ¿O era Brianna? Tal vez podía ser Elena o quizás Laura. No lo recordaba con exactitud y no le importaba del todo. El abismo oscuro en el que flotaba parecía no importarle como se llamaba. Por el momento seria Brecha. Así que Brecha estaba flotando en este ignoto paisaje, tan desconocido como familiar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado atrapada ahí? Podían haber sido minutos, horas, quizás meses o años desde que… ¿Qué había pasado? No importaba cuanto lo intentara no podía recordar lo que había estado haciendo antes. La negrura se extendía hasta donde podía ver, vasta e infinita ¿O era que o podía ver y por eso no sabía hasta donde se extendía? Pero si podía ver su cuerpo sus dos, no, sus cuatro manos, sus piernas, su pelo; ¿Sus cuatro manos? Eso no podía ser normal. Pero eso no importaba, como ya había dicho antes, cuando estas completamente solo. Brianna… no, Brecha estaba sola. Y eso no parecía importarle mucho. Siempre había estado sola, desde que tenía memoria… o quizás hubo un tiempo en que no era así. No importaba, ahora ella estaba sola, como lo había estado antes la única diferencia siendo que ahora estaba flotando en una negrura incomprensible y sin un alma a la vista. Quizás había muerto. Podía ser una posibilidad, antes- ¿Antes?- había escuchado eso, que después de la muerte no había nada. Ahora estaba flotando en la nada. Pero eso no podía ser. Si eso era la nada ¿Cómo podía estar ella ahí, viva, respirando? Su lado racional hiso que se llevara una mano a la cara en busca de una simple prueba. Era enorme. ¿Siempre habían sido así? No lo recordaba. Casi olvidando porque se había llevado la mano a la cara, Cristina, digo Elena… Brecha, si, Brecha, soltó una bocanada de aire. Todavía respiraba, eso significaba que había aire y ella estaba viva, así que si ella existía la nada no existía porque la nada no puede ser cuando algo es… Brecha se agito los cabellos. Esos pensamientos eran muy confusos... ¿Desde cuándo sus manos eran tan grandes? Bueno, eso no importaba. Ella estaba sola, completamente sola. Finalmente comprendiendo eso Laura… perdón, Brecha decidió que no era tan malo. Había hallado una extraña paz en flotar en esa espesa sombra. Pero no era exactamente paz. Había sentido paz antes- ¿Seria eso cierto?- pero lo que sentía ahora eso no era paz. Sentía nada. Un sentimiento de horror la empezó a llenar. Nunca antes había sentido simplemente nada- ¿Alguna vez había sentido?- Sus manos empezaron a moverse frenéticamente buscando un escape- ¿Desde cuándo tenia esas manos?- sus piernas a intentar encontrar suelo firme -¿Esas eran sus piernas?- y sus ojos buscaban algo que la sacara de ahí. Pero el sentimiento murió pronto y esa nada empezó a tomar control de nuevo. Después de todo, no tenía nada a lo que regresar- ¿Regresar a dónde?-. Era odiada, era rara, era peligrosa y nadie la quería. Toda una tragedia, digna para derramar unas cuantas lagrimas por y para ella misma en autocompasión. Pero no sentía nada… ¿Cuál era su nombre? No importaba. Al oscuro abismo donde flotaba no parecía importarle y a ella tampoco… nada parecía importarle. Ni su nombre, ni de dónde venía, ni porque tenía dos manos de más o porque no tenía amigos- Espera- Su mente se encendió y un nombre surgió en la negrura. Rex. Ella tenía un amigo ¿No? Algo cálido empezó a surgir en su pecho pero fue apagado por un razonamiento lógico y evidente. Nadie puede ser amigo de nada. Una paradoja un tanto estúpida. Si Rex tenía una amiga no podía ser ella. Ella era nada, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Un sentimiento surgió de su alma. ¿Si sentía era algo? Si… solo las cosas que existen pueden sentir. Ella… Brecha, si, Brecha, era un ser humano… No, era un EVO, si, esa era la razón por la que tenía esas manos anormales, era por eso que la gente la llamaba rara y la razón de que fuera odiada. Brecha no estaba segura pero sentía que alguien la esperaba. Quizás era Rex. No lo sabía. La negrura perdió su ambiente amigable y de paz. Debía salir de ahí. Con un movimiento de sus manos Brecha abrió un portal. No reconocía el lugar del otro lado pero cualquier lugar era mejor que la nada.

* * *

><p>Ultimamente he estado viendo generador Rex, la serie me parece entretenida y de inmediato Brecha capto mi interes, asi que decidi experimentar un poco asi que si les parece un poco confuso esta bien (creo que asi es como queria que saliera) ademas pienso añadir algo que me inspiro o me parece interesante al inicio de cada capitulo (yay, cultura en pequeñas presentaciones... espero). Veremos que es lo que pasa... REVIEWS!<p> 


	2. Ch 2: Encuentros convenientes

_Dolio... ¿Cuando te caiste del cielo?_

Piropo estupido que se me vino a la mente cuando acabe el capitulo.

* * *

><p>Encuentros convenientes<p>

"Esto es aburrido" pensó Rex mientras metódicamente aventaba su pelota de hule contra la pared de su nueva habitación, esperaba a que revotara en el suelo y regresara a su mano "Nunca pensé que lo diría pero extraño un poco providencia"

Desde su huida de Providencia con Seis, Holiday, Bobo y Blanco, Rex no podía evitar aburrirse de vez en cuando. Todos seguían teniendo su trabajo; la doctora continuaba con sus experimentos, Seis y sus siempre misteriosas actividades, Blanco y su… cualquier cosa que Blanco hacia ahora (no es como si quisiera pasar mucho tiempo con él) y Bobo, bueno, si consideras tomar la siesta y ver telenovelas un trabajo Bobo estaría haciendo un estupendo trabajo. Lo peor de todo es que antes podía hacer cosas emocionantes; escapar de providencia para ir por unos tacos, divertirse con los soldados, patear traseros de EVOS. Eso ultimo era lo que ahora le dejaba mucho tiempo a Rex para aburrirse, o mejor dicho la falta de eso último. Con providencia buscándolo y su único e inigualable carisma, sentido del humor, bien parecido y habilidades llamativas, bueno, resultaba muy fácil de localizar si quería hacer su trabajo de héroe. Además parecía que providencia lo tenía todo bajo control, seis meses sin él les enseño a cómo manejar las cosas. En resumen el trabajo iba mal y a diferencia de otros trabajos aburridos donde te sientas frente a una computadora todo el día, el trabajo de Rex era patear traseros, causar destrozos y recibir elogios por eso… bueno eso ultimo no tanto pero de vez en cuando la gente le agradecía. ¿Qué más se puede pedir de un trabajo? Ahora era verdaderamente un arma secreta… que de ser más secreta se aburriría hasta morir.

-Debo salir de aquí- dijo Rex en voz alta dirigiéndose a la puerta y dejando que su pelota encontrara aire en vez de su mano y rebotara por su habitación. Y como acto de divina providencia la puerta se abrió para revelar a Seis con su usual y estoica expresión.

-Alístate Rex, tenemos trabajo-

Su sonrisa no se hiso esperar ante esas palabras del ninja con saco verde y dar un pequeño saltito de emoción.

-¡Por fin, a patear algunos traseros super desarrollados!- Ante esto Seis solamente levanto una ceja

–Y bueno que es- Siguió diciendo Rex mientras casi corría al hangar –Un monstro de quince metros que escupe acido de su boca, oh, oh quizás dispara rayos laser por sus ojos y puede volar-

-Algo así, son hámsteres- respondió Seis mientras subía a la nave. LA emoción de Rex se detuvo tan súbitamente como un automóvil chocando con una pared de concreto- Seis hámsters- finalizo Seis, como si el hecho de los números fuera a animar a su interlocutor.

-¿Hamsters?-

-Evo hamsters-

¿Seis?-

-Si, en los suburbios-

-¿Ahora buscamos mascotas pérdidas?-

-Lo veras cuando lleguemos-

-Estúpidos hamsters- Murmuro Rex mientras se sentaba en su lugar y la doctora Holiday, a través de una pantalla, daba un resumen de la operación y Bobo decía algo que Rex ignoro por completo.

"Perfecto, a luchar contra pequeñas bolas peludas y tiernas"

* * *

><p>-¡Woa, tranquilo muchacho!- Grito Rex mientras montaba un hámster… de cuatro metros de altura, que escupía acido de su boca… Bobo y Seis estaban intentando contener a los otros dos que lanzaban rayos laser de sus ojos y la doctora Holiday tomaba muestras de los dos que habían logrado encerrar en jaulas. Debió de haber aprendido su lección después de subestimar al EVO conejo pero nooo, tenía que subestimar a las usualmente tiernas y adorables bolas de pelo.<p>

-El truco esta en las caderas chico- le respondio Bobo que parecia ser mejor en eso del rodeo de hamsters mutados

-Creo que ya lo tengo-

"Ahora si solo pudiera localizar al que lanzaba ondas supersónicas de su boca" El sentimiento de desorientación, el silbido en sus oídos y el suelo acercándose a su cara indicaba lo obvio; que el hámster lo había encontrado a él.

-Rex, estas bien- vino la voz de Seis de algún lado que no podía localizar del todo.

-Si claro Seis, solo creo que mi cerebro se hiso licuado-

-¿No pusiste atención a nada de lo que dijo Holiday?-

-Puede ser que me haya perdido después de lo de hamsters-

-EVO hamsters-

-Si eso mismo- Seis le extendió una mano y Rex acepto la ayuda para levantarse mientras evaluaba la situación. Bobo estaba en una especie de rodeo intentando domar a un hámster y la Doctora no se veía por ningún lado. Los tres hamsters restantes estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo destrozando una casa.

-Bueno- dijo después de que el silbido hubo desaparecido- Es hora de ponerse serio-

Así que manipulando sus manos en dos enormes y confiables puños de acero nanaite hiso… nada. Justo en el momento decisivo, cuando la acción iba a comenzar y la orquesta pateadora de traseros iba a comenzar a tocar la doctora Holiday apareció con lo que parecía ser una bolsa de semillas gigantes de girasol, la rego en una jaula e inmediatamente los hamsters corrieron a comerlas y distraídos como estaban no notaron la reja cerrarse tras de ellos, terminando con la diversion de nuestro heroe.

-Doc, ya casi los tenia- Las manos de acero gigantes desaparecieron mientras una expresión de decepción se plasmaba en la cara del adolescente.

-Si me pude dar cuenta de eso por la forma en que destruían todo- respondió Holiday desde su posición cerca de las jaulas.

-Bueno eso solo era parte del plan… dile Seis- Rex volteo a ver a Seis con una enorme sonrisa solo para ser recibido por un;

-Vamos a casa-

-Woau el apoyo se hace sentir- dijo Rex mientras seguía cabizbajo a Seis que ya estaba dentro de la nave -¿Qué vamos a hacer con estas cosas?-

-Dejarlas aquí, providencia se encargara-

-Pero, pero, no se supone que nosotros ya sabes, las capturemos en un zoológico como mascotas super peligrosas y feas-

-No tenemos las instalaciones. Solamente ocupamos unas muestras de sangre-

-Oh… al menos puedo quedarme con uno. Parece que Bobo ya amaestro a ese- dijo Rex mientras señalaba al simio montando al hámster gigante que se paraba en sus cuartos traseros mientras el sol se ponía en la distancia –Además ya nos hace falta una mascota-

-No-

-Prometo cuidarla y alimentarla y sacarla a pasear y que no se comerá ninguno de tus trajes-

-No-

-También les limpiare sus regalitos-

-No-

-Doctora Holiday, Seis no me deja tener una mascota- exclamo Rex, distrayendo a la doctora en cuestión de tomar muestras de los EVOS.

-Vamos Seis que tan malo puede ser- dijo dejando ver esa sonrisa juguetona mientras se acercaba al par

-¿Hamsters gigantes que escupen acido? Definitivamente no. Rex ya tiene al mono-

-Oye, yo no soy una mascota-

-Quiero una mascota que no se coma mi comida y que no apeste mi habitación-

-Saben que estoy escuchando todo lo que dicen ¿Verdad?-

-¿Prefieres una que escupa ácido y lance rayos laser?-

Rex hiso sus mejores ojos de cachorrito mientras observaba a Seis. Seguramente nadie podía resistirse a eso… excepto Seis. Fallando el plan A) solamente quedaba una cosa por hacer. Hacerle ojos de cachorrito a la Doctora Holiday.

-Awwwww, vamos Seis que tan malo puede ser. Rex prometió ser responsable.- Y como toque final le dedico una sonrisa Holiday TM. Suficientemente convincente para convencer a Seis a invitar a Bobo a una cena en un restaurante francés muy caro… y usar uno de sus trajes. Si alguien era capaz de mover la inamovible voluntad de Seis esa persona era la Doctora H.

-...Está bien, sube a la rata-

-Yay, escuchaste Bobo, tenemos nueva mascota-

Y en ese momento, antes de que Bobo pudiera quejarse que no era una mascota, un familiar y reconocido portal rojo se abrió en el cielo dejando caer sobre Rex a una ya muy conocida e inconsciente Brecha que le hiso perder el equilibrio haciendo que cayera sobre su trasero, realizando unos maravillosos malabares con la muchacha en cuestión para poder sostenerla en sus brazos. Seis inmediatamente saco sus katanas dispuesto a enfrentar el nuevo enemigo pero finalmente viendo que no había peligro inminente volvió a plegarlas en cualquier sea el lugar donde siempre las guarda y que solo él parece conocer.

-Supongo que también querrás conservarla- finalizo Seis, su única muestra de emociones siendo una ceja levantada que se dejaba ver por sobre sus lentes oscuros.

* * *

><p><strong>Pense en hacer la historia sombria y dramatica... solo que me di cuenta que debia de tener un poco de comedia, que clase de historia no tiene un poco de humor (aunque sea un poquitito). Quisiera escribir algo mas divertido para esta nota pero con examenes semestrales no estoy muy emocionado... lo bueno es que ya vienen las vacaciones. <strong>

****Otra cosa; como probablemente lo pida en capitulos mas adelante, REVIEWS porfavor, que esas pequeñas cosas son como la baba de caracol (si no saben que es busquenla asi en youtube) ademas que me hacen saber en que estoy fallando como los dialogos (Dios sabe como batallo con los dialogos).  
><strong>**


	3. Ch 2: Serenidad en el olvido

El de la locura y el de la cordura son dos países limítrofes, de fronteras tan imperceptibles, que nunca puedes saber con seguridad si te encuentras en el territorio de la una o en el territorio de la otra.

_Arturo Graf_

* * *

><p><em>Serenidad en el olvido...<em>

El aura que oprimía su pecho disminuyo en el momento en que cruzo el portal y fue remplazada paulatinamente por un sentimiento de mareo y nauseas, como si demasiada información se arremolinara alrededor de ella regresando a su cabeza de un solo golpe. Y como si fueran los créditos de una película, los conocimientos empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla casi obscura que era su mente. Brecha no pudo evitar buscar el suelo con sus dos manos para detener el mundo que parecía girar demasiado rápido; sus dos manos. Si hubiera tenido algo de tiempo se preguntaría porque dos minutos atrás tenía un par extra de manos monstruosas pero las náuseas en su estómago eran más importantes. Estaba segura que de haber tenido algo en el estómago lo vomitaría en ese momento. Finalmente todo volvió… excepto sus memorias. Era extraño, de cierta manera sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo pero no sabía cómo funcionaba ella, no recordaba donde había estado, como había llegado ahí, si conocía a más gente, si tenía un hogar, ni siquiera como había logrado llegar ahí; lo único que sabía era un nombre. Brecha. Una frase se le vino a la mente.

-Yo solo sé que no se nada- Brecha se sorprendió de oír su propia voz, de saber que tenía una voz. El lugar donde se encontraba era tan pacifico, no en el sentido de vacío, sino más en el sentido de libre de toda actividad humana, que su áspera voz parecía romper con la armonía. Levantándose analizo su situación, intentando recordar cómo era que había hecho el portal que la trajo ahí Brecha movió sus manos de una manera que le pareció estúpida.

"Por supuesto que no va a servir de nada" pensó cuando después de un par de intentos ninguna ruptura en el espacio sucedió. Cualquier voz era demasiado fuerte para ese lugar.

Al menos el nuevo sitio donde se encontraba tenía más sentido que el anterior. Ahí si había gravedad y por suerte también había piso. Sin embargo era extraño. Se sentía más ligera de lo que recordaba, el piso era suave no por tener pasto o al menos eso creía que era la carpeta de plantas verdes que se mecían al ritmo de una fuerte briza ocupando una larga extensión que parecía interminable y que le llegaba a su cintura. El cielo también era de cierta manera extraño. Estaba tan sumida en sus ponderaciones sobre el cielo que parecía estar en un crepúsculo; de un lado un sol pequeño y naranja y del otro tres lunas, que casi no escucho un susurro que no pertenecía al del viento escurriéndose por entre las hojas albinas.

Un susurro en la distancia la llamaba por su nombre. Haciendo palpable la soledad en la que se encontraba.

Siguiendo la dirección en la que creyó escuchar la voz en el viento, Brecha empezó a caminar por lo que parecieron horas, sin embargo el cielo no dio señales del paso del tiempo. Pronto las dudas empezaron a surgir en su cabeza ¿Qué tal si solamente había creído escuchar esa voz? El lugar parecía lo suficientemente solitario como para pensar que existía otro ser pensante sobre la faz de ese mundo ¿Cómo sabía que iba en el camino correcto? No tenía mas que una corazonada. Y pronto empezaron a surgir preguntas mas mundanas ¿Cuándo era la última vez que había comido o bebido algo? ¿Qué pasaba si empezaba a hacer frio, sus ropas un tanto desgastadas no la mantendrían caliente o que pasaría si empezaba a hacer demasiado calor?, entonces donde encontraría refugio de los elementos en ese paramo blanco. Pero nada de eso le importaba lo suficiente como para preocuparla, sortearía esos problemas cuando surgieran. El descubrir de donde venía el susurro su prioridad principal, paso por paso caminaría hasta llegar a la fuente de esa voz. Cualquier cosa era mejor que la soledad, aunque fuera en un lugar tan pacifico, soledad que una vez consiente de la misma le aterraba de sobremanera.

No paso mucho tiempo después de que se empezó a hacer esas preguntas que visualizo a la distancia una figura que rompía con la homogeneidad del paisaje. Una persona, parecía una persona. Quizás él o ella tenía las respuestas que estaba buscando. Quizá la conocía y podía explicarle que había pasado con sus memorias. Quizá accedería a hacerle compañía mientras buscaba sus respuestas y así no estaría sola. En un arrebato esperanzado Brecha corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la figura que lentamente se empezó a hacer mas grande y mas grande y mas grande… hasta que finalmente pudo distinguirla del todo. No podía expresar con palabras la decepción que sintió cuando vio que el perfil a la distancia no era mas que un árbol de unos dos o tres metros con una forma muy particular. Resaltando por encima del paisaje con sus hojas naranja oscuro, su tronco café pálido y su increíble parecido con un perfil humano. De cierta manera el otro objeto único en ese mar resplandeciente e inmaculado. Acercándose al árbol toco con sus manos el tronco, deseando que en verdad fuera otra persona. Sin embargo nada podía hacer de ese árbol una persona. Alejando la palma de su mano empezó a rodear el árbol, buscando algo especial en el. El árbol era normal, lo suficientemente normal al menos, pero descubrió un pequeño estanque, tan pequeño que parecía un charco grande y casi no lo había visto escondido detrás del árbol. Parándose en la orilla del estanque Brecha se asomo para ver su profundidad. Podía ver con claridad el fondo, no porque fuera muy poco profundo, sino porque como las demás cosas en ese lugar, era un estanque pacífico y su superficie asemejaba un espejo cristalino imperturbado por la briza que parecía soplar de manera perpetua, meciendo las hojas del árbol y el pasto albino así como su cabello y falda. Un espejo. Por primera vez después de salir de la Nada, Brecha veía su rostro. Quitándose el cabello de su cara Brecha observo con detenimiento sus facciones. No era fea, al menos eso creía pues no recordaba tener algo con que compararse, pero a pesar de tener un poco de suciedad fácil de quitar y estar un poco "demasiado" delgada, ella no era fea. Nada que un buen baño y una buena comida no pudieran resolver. Después de unos segundos de observar la fuente fresca de lo que parecía ser agua Brecha se percató de la terrible resequedad de su garganta y labios que desde hace ya un tiempo había estado ignorando. Tenía sed, demasiada sed. Arriesgándose a descubrir de la mala manera que ese charco no era agua, Brecha sumergió su mano derecha en el. Para su sorpresa era mas profundo de lo que parecía y fue un alivio que nada la tomara por debajo del agua ni que su piel se empezara a quemar. Después de esperar un rato para estar segura que no había efectos secundarios y que volvió a intentar sin éxito el abrir otro portal para no tener que arriesgarse a morir por envenenamiento, Brecha se armo de un coraje desesperado para tomar un sorbo de agua. Tenía tanta sed que parecía que no había bebido agua en meses. Tomando un poco de líquido en sus manos Brecha se limpió la cara y bebió un poco. Para su alivio el sentimiento en su garganta no se asemejaba en nada a acido quemándole sus entrañas, sino que era una frescura intensa. Después de beber hasta saciarse se tumbó en el pasto bajo el árbol solitario, lamentando que no existiera un estanque con comida en ese planeta. Mientras tanto el sol y las lunas seguían en su persecución eterna donde la noche quería alcanzar al día y simplemente no podía. Cerrando sus ojos Brecha empezó a dormitar.

Una imagen translucida que se proyectaba en su cerebro asalto su placido descanso. El susurro se dejaba oír de nuevo

Estaba corriendo, sabía que era ella porque reconocía de manera vaga el sonido de sus pasos en el ardiente asfalto, el sol en su espalda y las incandescentes bocanadas de aire que quemaban su garganta y secaban sus labios. Estaba huyendo, huyendo de unos hombres malos. Hombres malos vestidos con un traje extraño y armas aun más extrañas. Ella no había hecho nada malo ¿Por qué la perseguían? Gritaban que se detuviera, gritaban que era un monstruo y disparaban sus armas sin esperar a que ella respondiera. Había caído varias veces pero aun asi no la alcanzaban, estaba sucia y su ropa se había raspado ahí donde rozo con el suelo pero aun asi la perseguían. Unos surcos en su cara marcaban ahí donde las lágrimas escurrían. Estaba cansada, tan cansada que no se dio cuenta del hombre cerrándole el paso en ese callejón. Su estómago choco con la culata de su rifle. Estaba asustada, tan asustada que no podía hacer ningún portal para escapar a su lugar feliz. Papa y mama habían sido secuestrados por esos hombres cuando despertó en la mañana y desde entonces corria. Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr. Tenía tanto miedo de que la lastimaran que lo único que podía pensar era en correr, ni siquiera en crear un portal. Estaba tan asustada, tenia tanto miedo… tenia tanto enojo. ¿Por qué la gente la veía raro? ¿Por qué disparaban en vez de hablar? ¿Por qué no comprendían que solamente era una niña? Tenia tanta ira. Y el miedo fue paulatinamente sustituido por la ira.

Y la ira le dio fuerza.

Y la ira movió sus brazos.

Y la ira creo un portal para cada hombre y mujer que ahora la rodeaban con sus armas apuntadas.

Y la ira los mando lejos, muy lejos, tal como ella queria.

Y la ira hiso que de su garganta surgiera un grito desesperado.

Un aplauso proveniente de las sombras la distrajo de su ira, una cara sonriente la veía desde un rincón oscuro del callejón al que había ido a parar.

Era una cara larga y bien parecida, su cabello era largo y de un completo color negro menos en dos mechones que eran completamente blancos. Sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa llena de amor ni felicidad ni siquiera asemejaba a un gesto de amabilidad. Era orgullosa, llena de egoísmo y de cierta manera terrible. Pero a pesar del frio que emanaba era reconfortante. La primera cara que recordaba con claridad. En el Abismo había visto otra cara pero no recordaba sus facciones del todo, como una imagen, un objeto que fue observado fugazmente; sabes que lo viste aunque sus características no se afianzaron del todo bien a tu mente y simplemente no puedes decir donde lo viste con exactitud. La nueva cara le ofreció una mano, una mano que no correspondía a ningún humano, grande y dorada con puntas de metal como uñas. "Bien hecho" creyo ver sus labios decir. Brecha sintió como sus propios labios se estiraban en una sonrisa mientras estiraba su mano para tomar el guante dorado ofrecido. La mano que se estiro para tomar el guante dorado era todo, menos humana.

Con sorpresa Brecha se levantó de golpe, su respiración agitada y sus ojos completamente abiertos. Todavía estaba bajo el árbol alienígena y sus manos eran normales ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una memoria?

El cielo por fin había cambiado y la noche parecía ganarle terreno al día haciendo que la temperatura bajara un poco.

Buscando el estanque para remojarse la cara y terminar de despertar Brecha encontró otro portal rojo donde antes no había nada. Del otro lado se podía deslumbrar un castillo en ruinas.

* * *

><p><strong>Si no tienes nada bueno que decir no digas nada<strong>

** ...  
><strong>


	4. Inconsciencia

El sueño es el alivio de las miserias para los que las sufren despiertos.

**Miguel de cervantes  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Inconsciencia<p>

-Y yo que creía que Seis no tenía sentido del humor- Vino la voz de Rex desde el suelo

-Bueno chico pensé que tenias un sexto sentido para sentir cuando la loca estaba cerca- Rex miro con reproche a Bobo. Si, Brecha era un poco…rara, pero aun asi loca era una palabra un tanto dura, en especial por todo lo que había pasado. Aunque lo fuera solo por un poco. Bobo solamente levanto un poco los hombros como señal de disculpa.

-Bobo, no me ayudas- respondió Rex ahora viendo un tanto enfadado a Bobo

-Vamos Rex, crei verte abrazarla antes de desaparecer por seis meses- ahora la doctora Holliday se acercaba al grupo

-Nuestro Rex es todo un rompecorazones, ja, ja – Sabes que se burlan de ti cuando un mono se rie de tu situación.

-Ella me abrazo primero, ¿Qué se supone que hiciera?-

-Si claro, sigue diciéndote eso chico. Doc donde pongo a la rata-

-En el compartimiento de carga Bobo-

-¡Pensaba que íbamos a acabar en pedacitos!- pero como siempre la replica cayo en oídos sordos. Reaccionando a su voz Brecha esbozo una sonrisa -Doc, Doc, me esta sonriendo, me sonrie ¿Eso es raro no?-

-Eso quiere decir que le gustas Rex- Rex, en una muy elocuente y bien pensada respuesta, casi se atraganta con su saliva.

Una vez recupero su aliento una mano comprensiva cayo sobre su hombro, siguiendo esa mano había un brazo cubierto por un traje verde y una cara inalterable que solamente levanto una ceja que sugeria un par de cosas.

-No puede ser, ¿También tu Seis?-

-Rex, deja de quejarte y pon a Brecha en una camilla- La voz de Holiday rompio el momento entre los dos hombres haciendo que Rex entrara a la nave y asegurara a Brecha en una camilla mientras refunfuñaba todo el camino.

Después de poner a Brecha en una camilla Rex simplemente se calló dando como resultado que el viaje a casa fuera uno muy silencioso y que un extraño ambiente se asentara entre los ocupantes de la nave. También influyo un poco que Seis no fuera precisamente la persona mas platicadora, pero la razón en particular era Rex, que en parte estaba haciendo corajes por el hecho de que todos se divertían con su vergüenza y en parte por las preguntas que su aparición repentina volvía a poner en la cabeza del adolescente, preguntas que una vez la calma hubo regresado de una u otra manera no tardaron en surgir. La más importante de todas ellas ya había sido resuelta: Brecha seguía viva, ahora solo faltaba contestar ¿Dónde había estado? Pero entre una camilla ocupada por Brecha y la doctora Holiday dando vueltas alrededor de ella haciendo un diagnóstico de su estado físico mientras Seis la veía impasible e imposible de descifrar y Bobo manejaba una nave que valía millones de dólares Rex no podía evitar sentirse en una dimensión bizarra y extraña que no le permitía hondar en el tema. Lo realmente importante era que Brecha estaba viva, un poco maltrecha pero saludable y viva. Una vez que Bobo aterrizo en su centro de operaciones el grupo se dividio para cumplir con sus roles; Seis fue a reportarse con Blanco mientras Bobo guardaba la nave y los nuevos Evos que habían capturado y Holliday y Rex transportaban a Brecha a la enfermería.

-Bueno Doc como va a estar- Pregunto Rex una vez llegaron a la enfermería, ayudando a pasarla a una cama mas confortable e ignorando los escalofríos en su espalda provocados por una sonrisa en los labios de Brecha.

-Sé que estas preocupado Rex-

-Yo, preocupado por Brecha, claro que no- Una mirada fue suficiente para convencer de que nadie se creía esa mentira- Ok, admito que tengo un poquiti-ti-ti-to de curiosidad-

-Rex, esta bien que ella te importe- La sonrisa de Holiday le indicaba que esta vez no se estaba burlando- Necesito hacer unos análisis y despues la movere al laboratorio para hacer otros estudios. Como sabes, Brecha puede ser un poco... inestable.-

-Digamelo a mi.

-Mientras tanto ayuda a Bobo con tu nueva mascota.-

-Si claro, mi nueva mascota- una sonrisa se asomo en la cara del adolescente ante la prospectiva de causar destrozos con un hámster gigante.

En contra sentido una sonrisa picarona se dejo ver en la cara de la doctora-Y déjame a mí tú nueva…-

-Ok, ok ya me voy – la interrumpió Rex, saliendo inmediatamente por la puerta y queriendo ocultar la preocupación que Holiday podía ver claramente reflejada en su rostro.

La sonrisa que le había dedicado al muchacho no tardo en desaparecer cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta y sus ojos se posaran en la otra persona en la habitación. A pesar de todo el mal que había hecho, de aquella malevolencia infantil con terribles consecuencias que había poseído Brecha y de tratarse de alguien que les había causado una cantidad enorme de problemas, Holiday no podía evitar sentir pena por ella, por esa adolescente confundida que ahora yacia inconsciente frente a ella. Sabia que su personalidad era inestable, sabia que la transformación EVO causaba estragos en la psique de los afectados haciendo que atacaran incluso a sus seres queridos, sabia que Van Kleiss era una terrible persona incapaz de transmitir piedad y cualquier signo de afecto que en su opinión personal era necesario en el desarrollo de toda persona y finalmente agregar a la formula un poder extraño que podía volver un tanto loco a cualquier persona pero nunca penso en ayudarla, nunca penso en ofrecer apoyo hasta que fue demasiado tarde y el resultado fue su desaparicion por más de medio año; Holiday se sintió apenada por ignorar estos factores por tanto tiempo. Brecha necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente, ayuda que Van Kleiss no proporcionaba y la persecución que sufrían los EVOs solamente lo empeoraba.

-Blanco no esta muy feliz por la nueva visitante- Se dejo oír la voz monótona de Seis mientras cruzaba la puerta pero tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no lo escucho.

'_De cierta manera es tan parecida' _

-¿Doctora?- Fue en el momento en que una mano paso frente a su rostro que Holiday volvió en si y se dio cuenta del nuevo ocupante de la enfermería. -¿Esta bien?-

-Si claro, solo estaba pensando-

-¿Algo preocupante?-

-Un poco-

-¿En que?- ante esto la doctora Holiday sonrió. Seis tenia su manera tan pequeñas de decir que en verdad alguien le importaba que si no ponías atención podías perdértelas.

-¿Seis haciendo bromas?- dijo sin perder por un momento la compostura mientras en sus labios se formaba otra sonrisa.

-Parecia el momento adecuado-

-Cierto- dijo Holiday, la mitad de su atención en la corta conversación, la otra en el lugar al que la llevaban sus pensamientos.

'_No quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si Van Kleiss hubiera encontrado primero a Rex' _finalizo su razonamiento mientras por fuera le sonreía al hombre tras las gafas.

* * *

><p>Rex no podía conciliar el sueño y mas que tener un serio problema de insomnio, el problema de Rex era el hecho de tener un chimpancé roncando a menos de dos metros de él mientras parecía intimar con su almohada de maneras que preferia no observar. Después de dar vueltas es su cama (y procurar no vomitar su cena) Rex se resigno a no dormir del todo esa noche y que lo mejor era salir del cuarto a dar un paseo nocturno. Tomo sus botas y sus pantalones dejándose su camisa interior y salio antes de que el mono pasara a la tercera base. La cocina seria su primera parada, ir por algo caliente de tomar ciertamente le haría bien después de ver y escuchar como Bobo le daba un poco de amor a su almohada… algo verdaderamente perturbador para aquellos de mentes débiles.<p>

'_La noche no podría estar mejor'_ pensó Rex con cierto sarcasmo al ver que la tostadora que planeaba utilizar para comer un pan tostado hacia una serie de ruidos extraños que de ninguna manera eran normales en un electrodoméstico. Era un misterio como Seis todavía no llegaba a cortarla con sus katanas, callando el ruido infernal que amenazaba con revelar su ubicación a Providencia y poniéndole fin a la maquina creada en el mismísimo monte del destino en la tierra oscura de Mordor… pero por otra parte el pan que hacia era endemoniadamente perfecto.

Finalmente sonó el timbre que indicaba que su comida estaba lista y tomando su pan perfectamente tostado y un buen vaso de leche con chocolate (la leche no hacia falta en su nueva alacena gracias a Blanco) Rex se sentó felizmente a comer. Estaba masticando un pedazo de su comida mientras pensaba en donde había oído que la leche tibia te hacia dormir mejor cuando un ruido raro proveniente del laboratorio llamo su atención. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y ya nadie debía de estar despierto (y con nadie también se refería a él). Alguien había entrado al laboratorio… o Brecha había despertado. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era posible y un tanto preocupante. Dejando de lado su bocadillo nocturno y por si acaso era un visitante no deseado, Rex se dirigió con el cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera alertar al intruso nocturno. Las desventajas de tener puertas automáticas de alta tecnología era que estas precisamente alertaban a todos dentro de una habitación cuando se abrían asi que preparándose para lo peor Rex abrió la puerta para encontrarse con intruso.

-¿Doc?- dijo un tanto extrañado mientras veía como Holiday daba un brinquito de sorpresa.

-Rex, Dios casi me matas del susto pude haber tirado estas muestras y entonces todos estaríamos volando por los aires-

-Doc, ¿Que estas haciendo?- dijo claramente prefiriendo ignorar lo que había dicho la doctora sobre volar por los aires.

-Bueno, nunca antes había tenido tiempo de estudiar los efectos que tenían los nanaites en Brecha- A la mención de Brecha Rex evito dirigir su mirada a la camilla que ocupaba la muchacha en el reducido espacio del nuevo laboratorio/enfermería.

-¿Qué quiere decir doc?-

-Su habilidad es una de las mas increíbles Rex- Empezó a decir emocionada- Casi siempre la transformación causa un cambio fisico que aumenta la agilidad, fuerza o inteligencia o crea ciertas habilidades por ejemplo tu habilidad para crear maquinas. Pero la habilidad de desgarrar la tela del espacio-tiempo es ciertamente algo muy raro e interesante, aunque los efectos secundarios podrían ser desastrosos- dijo Holiday mientras no dejaba de revisar unas pantallas y papeles con resultados.

-Ok Doc, es interesante y todo eso pero creo que ocupa un descanso-

- No, lo único que ocupo es una taza de café-

-¿Cuántas lleva?-

-Doce…¿o eran quince? – Holiday parpadeo a destiempo mientras su ceja izquierda temblaba

-Ok, necesita dormir. A nadie le hace bien desmayarse de sueño- Rex tomo el hombro de la doctora mientras añadia calladamente- Oh volverse loca-

-No entiendes Rex, es increíble como Brecha puede controlar el viaje interdimensional- temporal- espacial sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento o mecanismo de control mas que el de su mente- La doctora parecía patinar con su silla y un poco de su cabeza mientras revisaba los resultados de las pruebas- Es verdaderamente intrigante… y preocupante-

-Doc, NECESITA dormir-

-...Quizas tengas razón Rex-

-Además no creo que Brecha se mueva de aquí- Rex se acerco y tomo en sus manos los papeles que estaba hojeando mientras le dedicaba una mirada comprensiva.

-Ok, ok, ya voy a dormir- dijo mientras se levantaba- No puedo creer que un adolescente me este diciendo que hacer-

Ambos empezaron cruzaron la puerta del laboratorio y empezaron a dirigirse a la habitaciones Holiday explicándole a Rex sus hipótesis y descubrimientos, ser la única científica en el complejo tenia unas desventajas y ahora era Rex a quien le tocaba escuchar los razonamientos científicos de la doctora.

-Hasta este momento una de mis clasificaciones de Evos se divide en aquellos de clase A y de clase B. Los de clase A son los que a pesar de convertirse en Evos tienen cierto control sobre sus nanites, por ejemplo tu Rex que puedes comunicarte libremente con los nanaites asi como Circe o incluso Van Kleiss, sus cuerpos no cambian a menos que asi lo quieran. Esa es la clave, la comunicación con los nanaites. Es una especie de simbiosis donde le otorgan información y nuevas habilidades al anfitrión-

-Aja- Dijo Rex entendiendo medianamente lo que Holiday decía.

-En la clase B están aquellos Evos que perdieron su capacidad de razonar. Mi hipótesis es que no hay un control sobre sus nanaites, estos sobrecargan las funciones de su anfitrión y que pasa cuando una computadora se sobrecalienta-

-¿Se apaga?-

-Asi es, entonces eso querría decir que un exceso de actividad nanaite sin control ocasiona que el cerebro en su parte conciente se apague literalmente dejando vivas las funciones mas vitales; alimentarse, defender su territorio y otras. Brecha es un caso especial, incluso en este momento sus nanaites están activos y enviando información. Lo mas interesante es que esa información son coordenadas de lugares que no tienen un patrón definido. Esto quiere decir que el subconsciente de Brecha de cierta manera envía un requerimiento de a donde quiere ir sin embargo no hay un control de la información que se envía de los nanaites a Brecha y debe ser su consciente quien tiene que elegir que hacer con esa informacion. El proceso es complicado y por lo visto mantiene a Brecha en un estado mental demasiado frágil, es por eso que sometida a presión o a una agresión externa, Brecha reacciona abriendo un portal "inconscientemente", por ejemplo, cuando te secuestro y queríamos saber donde encontrarte aplicamos una amenaza externa y ella, como simple reacción, abria portales a lugares aleatorios. Mi hipótesis es que ella literalmente puede "Ver" todos los lugares y dimensiones a los que va, como si recordara lugares que nunca ha visto mientras sus sentidos captan otros datos, esta sobreposicion de planos hace que su mente entre en un estado de desequilibrio y ahora que sabemos que también puede viajar por el tiempo es posible que también se sobrepongan distintos tiempos. De solo pensarlo es increíbleimaginar la fuerza de voluntad y la adaptacion necesaria para mantener el control y el enfoque en un tiempo y lugar-

Rex asintió dándole poca importancia al asunto. La verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo lo había perdido en la platica.

-Bueno Doc, aquí esta su habitación- Rex señalo desganado la puerta del dormitorio de la doctora... que no entro -¿Ahora que pasa?-

–Se me olvidaron unos documentos que quiero revisar antes de dormir- le hiso saber con un tono un tanto preocupado. –De verdad quisiera verlos-

Rex decidió darle ese pequeño gusto y después de convencerla de que él iria por los papeles mientras ella se preparaba para dormir corrió de regreso al laboratorio. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando la puerta se abrió con un ligero sonido del aire, Rex no podía evitar pensar que el laboratorio era un poco tenebroso cuando era de noche. Con suerte Holiday estaría ya dormida antes de que llegara con los documentos. Al momento de entrar al laboratorio evito con la mirada a la muchacha en la camilla; aun era extraño verla tendida en una camilla, pálida y quieta como una muñeca de utilería. Las maquinas marcando sus signos vitales desmentía esa ilusión de "no vida" dando la impresion de que podia mover en cualquier momento. Después de buscar entre los montones gigantes de papeles hasta dar con los papeles que creía eran los correctos pues no entendía nada de lo que decían, y ya una vez que se encontraba saliendo no pudo evitar que su mirada se topara de nuevo con Brecha tendida en la camilla. Acercándose para ver mejor pudo distinguir con claridad la cara que se encontraba durmiendo y que parecía hecha de cera por lo pálida e impasible que estaba. Parecía estar en una serena calma inducida por el sueño, al menos Holiday había tenido el tacto de cubrirla con una manta para el frio y de darle un poco de suero para que se hidratase. En algo la doctora estaba en lo cierto, nunca antes había estado en la situación donde en vez de noquear a Brecha inconsciente él quería despertarla y hablar con ella. Después de observarla durante un rato y sentirse un poco como un acosador sacado de una novela de vampiros afeminados Rex aparto la mirada dispuesto a irse… pero un pensamiento extraño se inserto en su consciencia.

'_Nunca antes he intentado curarla'_

Era extraño, había luchado con ella, había tenido las suficientes oportunidades para curarla pero de una u otra manera no se le cruzaba por la mente o simplemente Brecha escapaba. Pero ahora ella estaba tendida en una camilla, inconsciente y sin manera de huir. Rex recordó las palabras de la doctora; su poder podía llegar a ser verdaderamente peligroso.

'_Quizás este feliz de estar curada'_

Brecha nunca le había pedido que la curara y no daba ni siquiera la mas minima pista de que su intención era ser curada. Pero ella simplemente parecia tan… miserable. Claro que su poder era magnifico pero había visto como esos poderes volvían a la gente loca. Quizas su poder era de los que volvia a la gente loca, Rex no podía evitar pensar en las palabras que alguna vez escucho de Brecha: Esto no es real. Sonaba como una persona con esquizofrenia que veía cosas que no deberían de estar ahí… la diferencia es que las cosas que Brecha veía eran muy probablemente realidad. O quizás si estaba un poquito loca y sus poderes no hicieron mas que aumentar esa parte de su psique.

Casi inconscientemente tomo en su mano la mano mas pequeña de Brecha para iniciar el proceso cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse mejor; si era incurable pronto lo sabría si no, bueno, nada pasaría pero de cualquier manera no había marcha atras. Las líneas azules se extendieron por el brazo que había tocado hasta que cubrieron todo su cuerpo e iluminaron de un brillo azul neón la habitación. Podía literalmente sentir la gran cantidad de nanaites en el cuerpo de Brecha, sobrecargados y haciendo los usuales estragos dentro del cuerpo de una persona que se había transformado en EVO, pero estos eran un poco diferentes. No parecían ser nanaites que se habían vuelto locos y corrían rampantes por su torrente sanguíneo, sino que seguían un proceso específico y ordenado protegiendo y ayudando a su huésped… en otras palabras parecía una especie de control descontrolado, si es que eso tenia algún sentido, lo que quizás explicaba por qué no podía ejercer un control total sobre sus poderes. También había algo más, algo que no debería de estar ahí como nanaites corrompidos, como una mancha negra en una superficie blanca. Algo que no encuadraba con la imagen general y causaba una especie de corto circuito en todo el sistema. Enfocándose en eso Rex empezó a tener dificultades en rastrearlo e eliminarlo mientras producía mas nanaites propios y los traspasaba a Brecha para que la ayudaran a mantener el control. Pero esa "corrupción" era difícil de rastrear, como si tuviera vida propia, separada de Brecha y de los nanaites, hasta que la perdio por completo. Aun asi el tumulto que había en su cuerpo parecio calmarse un poco. Rex abrió los ojos, su mano derecha aun sosteniendo la mano de Brecha. Todo parecía estar un poco mas tranquilo, aunque el estuviera un tanto confundido, sin embargo descubrió algo que había estado sospechando; Brecha era incurable. Soltando suavemente su mano y un tanto decepcionado abandono la habitación.

-Perdón... por todo- murmuro apenas audiblemente por sobre el sonido de la puerta cerrandose.

No sabía porque, pero sentia que de cierta manera le habia fallado


End file.
